Uncommonly MAD Romance
by Miss Sher-Locked Stylinson
Summary: MODERN DAY AIW Alice Kingsleigh is a college student in Absolem College, with Tarrant ,Mirana, Cheshire and all the characters! Its Drama life that involves Alice crushing on Tarrant already having a Abusive fiancée, Hamish whos in a Gang.CH 4 RE-EDITED!
1. Chapter 1  World of my own

_**Thank you and welcome to my 2 fanfiction story**_** of Alice in Wonderland 2010! **

_**I give all the credit and editing of this story to: **_ Niphuria

**this is my story of uncommonly mad romance! It's a modern day Alice in wonderland were all the animals of the wonderland character are human and go to school at Absolem college of England. Alice has a crush on her childhood friend, Tarrant Hightopp. Her best friend Mirana, and the flirt Cheshire Cat.** **Alice already has a fiancée, Hamish, who is a Gang member, ****Iracebeth****;Mirana oldest sister is also a member and sometimes Hamish abuses Alice. How will she live through love and punishment?**

~o~

_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense!_

_Nothing will be what it is, because everything will be what it isn't._

_~o~_

I dropped my pencil and re-read what I had written. It wouldn't make sense to anyone else but it certainly makes sense to me. I closed my notepad and shoved it into my backpack and headed off to school, but not before saying goodbye to my mother, Helen, and my sister Margaret.

I will soon be leaving to attend college at Absolem University of England. I am nineteen years old and in my first year. My sister would describe me as imaginative and creative, but above all, curious. Well, I wouldn't argue against that! I am quite curious. I must have inherited that from my beloved father.

Unfortunately, he passed away when I was in the eighth grade. I can barely remember him. I do recall often asking him, "Have I gone 'round the bend?"

He would always reply, "You have. You're bonkers, mad, completely off your head. But let me tell you a secret. All the best people are."

Once I had left the house and was on the road and walking, I could only think of one thing - Tarrant Hightopp; my childhood friend since I was eight years old.

Whenever I was upset about something he would cheer me with a delicious cup of tea. I smiled brightly at the memory. Then I had realized, once we entered High School, that I had completely fallen for that young man! I don't know just why, but I had several theories.

1) We both think and speak nonsense.  
2) We both think of Fantasy instead of our real world.  
3) We are both MAD.

Well, that had to be it! We were and are "Mad" as Hatters!

Tarrant would always pretend he was a hat maker when we were tots along with his friend, Thackery, at the Tea Table. Thackery had horrible teeth and he is one of the craziest, most unbearably MAD people in the entire Universe!

I began to laugh and heard a soft chuckle behind me. I turned to see who it was and realized that it was just Cheshire Cat. Odd name he had, right?

"You wouldn't be thinking about Tarrant, now, would you?"

"Oh! No, no! I was just thinking about something funny that Mirana did yesterday." I did my best to lie, but I'm not a very good liar.

"Oh, I see..."

Damn Cheshire! He is one of the weirdest, creepiest men I have ever met! He had the oddest hair; gray and glowing blue. He was attractive to other women, just not to me. He also had huge, green eyes. Just gazing into them seemed almost hypnotic! Also, he had an unnatural knack of being on one side of you, and then suddenly he'd be on the other and you'd never see even a flicker of motion! It makes me wonder...

"Well, I really must be going." I tried to continue on my way but he moved in front of me and stopped. I gasped. Then, irritated, I put my hands on my hips.

"Chess," I whined, "please, I'm in a rush! And you mustn't be late, either!"

"Indeed, Chess, you wouldn't want to be late."

I heard those last words come from behind me and my heart began to race and bounce like a ping pong ball! I turned around to see what I suspected was the cause of my suddenly throbbing heart. I was right.

Tarrant; complete with his long wavy orange hair and bangs draping down to his eyes. His skin was as pale as ever and his toothy smile still had that wonderful odd gap. I noticed that my cheeks began to flush when I saw those marvellous green eyes.

"T-Tarrant!" I whispered.

He took hold of my wrist and I felt as if my chest would explode!

"Sorry for the early Fairfarren, Chess, but Alice will not be kind and amiable if she is late."

Fairfarren? Oh, don't tell me he's made up a new word! I was suddenly quite curious to know what it meant. Then, Tarrant unexpectedly began to run and drag me along with him.


	2. Chapter 2 Love cant be Punishment

_**I give all the credit and editing of this story to: **_ Niphuria

**IM SORRY WITH ALL THE CONFUSION-I FINALLY HAVE THE EDITED VERSION FROM MY BEAUTIFUL AND AWSOME EDITOR** _Niphuria_! So please enjoy!

_**(For some who already read the chapter-I think you should read the edited version because it's much better!)**_

We finally made it to the campus. If Tarrant didn't need to take a breather, then surely I didn't, either. I stopped and looked at him. He was staring at me so intently that I flinched. What was he thinking?  
"Have a nice day, Tarrant," I finally managed to say. I tried to not sound nervous and so I smiled at him.  
"Thank you, Alice. You have a nice day, too," he replied, and returned my smile.  
We then headed our separate ways.  
I am very unhappy that Tarrant is older than me and in his last year of college. I love him so much, but the one dreadful and horrible thing keeping us apart is that I haven't told him how I feel about him. And besides that...I have a…fiancée. Hamish.  
He's the typical snobby rich kid on campus. No-one actually cares that he's my fiancée except Tarrant, when at times he gets very frustrated and annoyed by him. But I don't think those are signs of jealousy over me. What I really want to say about Hamish Ascot is that he's in a Gang. Yes, a gang. One of the top Three "Dangerous" gangs in England.  
His parents know nothing about this. Nothing! Honestly. I'm the only one who knows, and it frightens me! His life consists of sometimes skipping school during the day and committing murder and crimes at night. I hate him! I have ever since I was a little girl. He usually yelled at me, or said rude things. He was, and is, absolutely snobby! What an idiotic, snobby, mamma's boy! He doesn't understand anything wonderful, such as nonsense, curiosity, and imagination! He never once believed in the impossible! I know we were never meant to be…  
It was a long day, but it felt as it was going quite smoothly at times. At least I didn't have so much homework. The main reason why I was happy was because it was a Friday and Saturday was free for me. I was hoping that I could do something with Tarrant and Mirana, without Hamish knowing, of course. I never actually agreed to this arranged marriage by my stricken mother. I don't even know if my father approved.  
On the other side, Hamish's mother is bitchy but his father was kind and a very good friend of my father's. I don't live on campus, and neither does Mirana, Tarrant, Cheshire or Hamish.  
I got up quickly from my seat and headed straight to the front door. Waiting there was Tarrant and Mirana. Mirana waved and I waved back.  
We talked non-stop to each other about how school went and how is a raven like a writing desk. I barely spoke; being in a mood to mostly listen. But once in awhile I did participate in the conversation. All too soon Tarrant and I said our good-byes to Mirana as she headed home.

**xXx**

Tarrant decided he would be the one to take me home. All the way back I giggled at his jokes and made-up words with his Scottish accent.  
I was thinking about confessing my true feelings for him. We had just arrived outside my house, and then I stood in front of him, ready to tell him.  
"Thank you for walking me home, Tarrant."  
"My pleasure, Alice" he smiled. I positively melted at that wondrous sight!  
Of course I didn't want to want to leave him just yet. We gazed into each other's eyes for several long moments. I was finding him more and more attractive.  
I seized his hand in mine and decided to just take a chance and tell him everything.  
"Tarrant, I just wanted to tell you," I began, hesitantly.  
"Yes?" he gently prompted me. Suddenly, at that moment I had second thoughts. I just could push my original ones away. It wasn't too late! But...  
"I wanted to tell you that I-I lov..."  
Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, gripping tightly. I closed my eyes in defeat and released Tarrant's hand. I quietly sighed.  
"Ah, hello, Hamish," I said, unhappily turning to face him. He looked a little angry. Hamish and Tarrant with the same girl; certainly not a good combo!  
"I think we should be going," he said quietly, but firmly.  
What a piece of plastic! Trying so hard to act the part of a gentleman! Besides, he doesn't live at my house. Hamish putting on the 'gentleman act' always translated to bad news.  
"I think Alice was in the middle telling me something. Go on, Alice." Tarrant seemed to be trying to keep calm. I shook my head.  
"Oh! Well, I'm sorry. Perhaps another-"  
"I know what she was going to say," said a voice from not far away.  
I looked across the street. Chess! Please God, no! Not Cheshire!  
"What-what are you talking about, Chess?" I tried to act as if I didn't know what he was going on about, but I couldn't help but wince.  
He walked toward us smoothly and gracefully and wore a smug smile.  
"She was intending to finally admit that she loves Tarrant." He grinned and I swallowed so hard that I was sure that everyone heard me.  
"N-NO! No, I wasn't!" I shouted, embarrassed and nervous becoming more frightened by the moment.  
The grip on my shoulder soon trailed down my arm, becoming tighter and tighter. I felt Hell itself approach me.  
"You what?" Hamish growled. My eyes widened at his ever-tightening grip.  
"I-I wasn't!" I cried out again. I couldn't take this!  
"Stop hurting her, Hamish!" Tarrant yelled, trying to grab hold of me, but Hamish pulled me out of his reach.  
"Also, this morning I caught her day-dreaming about him," Chess added, smirking.  
Tarrant blushed lightly, and Hamish glared at me.  
"Chess, that's a lie! And you know-"  
But before I could finish speaking, I was suddenly slapped across the face.

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**

AND ALSO CHECK OUT MY STORY: "Reborn back to Underland" I think you'll like it! (MODERN AGED AIW!)


	3. Chapter 3 Taking Charge

_**I give all the credit and editing of this story to: **_ Niphuria

**Thank you for everyone/reviewers' for keeping with me and following or alerting my story all this time-I really appreciate it! ^_^**

**Here is a COOKIE!**

After that, I almost felt numbed with the shock that swept through me at the unexpected blow. The pain on my cheek was awkward and hot, and I could feel my face begin to swell and warm. There was a long pause between us all; as if Time had decided to stop. I was completely speechless.

"Alice!" Tarrant shouted. I could hardly concentrate on what was happening, but I did notice that I fell to the ground, and my knee caught the brunt of my weight in the process. Tarrant stood beside me the whole time. I placed my now-cold hand on my swollen cheek, relieving just a little bit of the pain.

I mumbled aloud: "H-Hamish…How could-" I could feel my body not responding to me as I tried so hard not to burst into tears. I looked at him and knew that I was glaring.

"How could you?" I finally was able to yell.

"Teaching you a very good lesson not to touch or think of other men when I'm your fiancée!" He crossed his arms and looked down upon me like he was God Himself.

"Teaching her what?" Tarrant shouted.

Hamish wrinkled his pointy nose. "Just basically teaching her a lesson is all."

Fiancée? Tarrant thought, utterly shocked and surprized.

Then Tarrant looked at me, and I was looking him straight in his eyes, then I turned away in shame.

"I-I never agreed to it! I'm against it!" I said. I rose to my feet, nearly falling at first, but kept my courage high. But, I did fell a little vulnerable. "I never said Y-"

SLAP!

I slipped backwards and fell into Tarrant's waiting arms. Tarrant quickly but gently helped me gain my footing and then started a fistfight. He had so much anger inside of him it was like full-blown adrenaline in action and with a speed that amazed us all, he punched Hamish squarely in the nose and he fell to the ground with a loud thump. Tarrant picked him by the collar and kicked him in the stomach and again held him by his collar and moved his face up against Hamish's.

"Doint yeh evr touch Alice again!" his brogue started to sweep in, "yeh hear mi Hamish? Doint yeh touch her!"

"You know I could have you killed within three minutes if you 'don't let go'?" he  
shouted, ignoring his well-deserved pain. He furiously broke away from Tarrant and Tarrant caught me, as I was almost unconscious on my feet by now, into his strong arms.

We all noticed that Chess had again, mischievously and mysteriously, disappeared.

Damn that Chess! Tarrant thought. Then he suddenly blushed remembering what Chess had previously said.

"You let Alice go! I'll take her from here," Hamish said, while wiping at the blood streaming from his nose that now was smearing his carmel-colored coat.

"Nay! I'm takin' her from here!" Tarrant replied, pulling me more closely to him. He was being my sanctuary and my protector.

"Ill have you ** killed if you 'don't' put her down-NOW!"

"Try and stop mi!"

He ran from Hamish, carrying me in his arms now, running straight for his home, but not because he was a coward, but to protect me from that monster! And that's what Tarrant intended to do from now on. And forever.

xXx

The girl with the pale red hair tied back into a stylish bun, was tightly grasping the steering wheel, all the while having a small nervous breakdown.  
She looked at her brother in the rear-view mirror and sighed. Of course, for a seventeen year old having only a temporary license, having to speedily drive two miles from the house to a high-tech hotel, and with two love-birds in the backseat on top of that, made for a highly tense situation!

All Tarrant could do was think about Alice's safety. She had been slapped twice by her own boyfriend! He could help her become herself again! He  
rapidly "had to" convince his sister to drive them away for while to a hotel that would mean security for them for awhile. Of course he did have a driving license, but he just wanted to stay with Alice in the back seat and make certain that she was all right.

If Hamish wanted to take him down-fine! But he would be a fool not to know that his house had a security system. If he even dared to try to break in, he wouldn't be home. He didn't have to worry about parental issues since his parents had passed away.

Tarrant still could not believe how Alice's parents had agreed that she would be married off to that Gutter-Slug **! Even hitting a fragile little lass like Alice; a girl! A man is NEVER supposed to hit a girl, even their own sibling!

Even he wouldn't hit Emmy OR Alice! EVER!

Tarrant smoothed Alice's dark red cheek, smoothing his cold fingers in a circular motion to help settle the pain and swelling. He did not, and would never, forgive Hamish.

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 Total Eclipse of the Heart WTF

_**I give all the credit of this story to: **_ Niphuria

**I'm sorry I haven't been uploading any of my AIW fanfics I'm bust and just plain lazy and I'm sort of working on another fanfic with a different category…but I'm not abandoning ANY of my AIW stories I'm going to finish till the end! (By the way imp sick and ya that's why I'm not in school at 12:55 today-hehee) **

**ENJOY ! ^_^ ****I don't own Alice in Wonderland- I wish I did! DX I own only Emmy!**

I woke up feeling more exhausted than I had in ages. I reached out and gingerly touched my cheek with my fingertips. Thankfully, it didn't hurt as much as it did before.

Oh! That's right. I had blacked out when Hamish struck me the second time. I didn't remember much after that. I looked around and the room didn't look familiar at all. Where was I? I couldn't possibly be in one of Hamish's guest rooms; it was much too tidy.

No-one was with me and I felt lonely. Was it possible that Tarrant was here somewhere? I doubted it and began to sob. Why was my life so awful? Caught in love between a fiancé and my love for my best friend, being teased, and everything else I couldn't even think of at the moment.

Through the crack between the curtains I saw that it was dark outside. How long had I been unconscious?

I suddenly felt someone sit beside me on the bed. I slowly looked up, my face streaked with tears.

He smiled. My Tarrant. I froze for a moment in wonder, and then reached out to him. I slipped away from the covers I embraced him affectionately.

He lay back up against the headboard with me and I couldn't stop crying into his chest. I positioned my body between his legs. He held me tightly but carefully. He was the one person I could truly trust and even expose my weaknesses to.

"Tarrant...I'm sorry for ruining your shirt," I managed to say.

He then smiled into my hair and lightly kissed my forehead.

"It's fine."

I could feel my cheeks flush and my ears grow warm.

"Um...Tarrant?"

"Yes?"

"Ah,I..."

I gripped his shirt and pulled myself upward toward his face. He followed my  
movements in sync. As we moved closer and closer together our bodies grew warmer. I could feel his hot breath blow gently on the sensitive area of my neck. I broke out in pleasurable goosebumps.

"Oh! Alice you're finally up!" Emmy cried. She then noticed me against her  
brother's upper body. She smiled wickedly. "Oh, sorry, did I interrupt

something?"

I blushed. Thankfully Emmy didn't find us "highly" suspicious, because Tarrant and I resumed a casual pose just scant moments before she saw us.

"Emmy, it's not what you're thinking. Alice just needed a little comfort," Tarrant assured his sister.

"Um...no comment..." I said, too nervous to answer truthfully.

Emmy sighed in defeat. "Fine," she said, walking over to the night stand and retrieving the car keys, "I'm going to pick up some food. I'll be back soon."

She swiftly went through the door.

"Oh! And when I get back, I don't want to see people naked on the bed!" she added, her head peeking back through the door.

"Emmy!" Tarrant and I yelled, embarrassed.

"'Kay! Just checking!" She laughed.

The door slammed shut. We both sighed in relief.

"You know I was joking, right?" she teased.

"Go!" We both demanded.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave!" she complained.

She closed the door everything fell silent. Tarrant and I both turned so red that we could feel our faces burn.

"Use protection!" Emmy yelled from outside the door.

xXx  
TARRANT POV

I got out of the car and slammed the door closed with my foot. I inhaled the musty  
spring air. Cradling Alice in my arms, I walked to the lobby with Emmy.

"Here's the card. Room 217. I'll be there," Emmy said, handing me the card to the hotel room. I nodded and left.

I laid Alice carefully on the honey-bleached covers, making certain I didn't wake  
her. She looked so harmless and peaceful on the bed. I just leaned against the  
bathroom doorway and watched her soundlessly. I loved watching her sleep. I remember how we had our Tea parties; Alice would get tired and rest on my shoulder. My heart would beat like crazy! I thought she would notice, but she never noticed; not yet, at any rate.

I sighed and closed my eyes. It drove me insane how young and gorgeous Alice could be. And in return she gets a damned abusive fiancé. I grew angry again. I tried to remain calm and hold my madness inside me.

I heard the door open. Emmy came in and shut the door quietly. I still stood by the bathroom doorway. Emmy approached me and tapped me on my back.

"Lover boy!" she taunted me, as she did every day.

I groaned and pulled her into the bathroom to speak privately. My eyes surely betrayed a dark emotion, but Emmy wasn't frightened.

"Dear brother, you know you like her."

"No Emmy, hate...YES I like her!" I announced.

"Then show her."

Emmy's crimson eyes lit on me and gave me the shivers. There was silence.

Then we both heard crying. We leaned through the doorway and looked at Alice, who was sobbing.

"GO!" Emmy's eyes screamed to mine.

I did. I collected all of my muchness and went and sat beside Alice. Once she looked up with her teary face, I smiled. And everything else was unexpected.

Her arms reached out to me and enfolded me in a hug. My temperature shot up and I leaned against the headboard while Alice laid between my legs! I felt a sudden static rush rapidly through my body.

I held her, hoping she wouldn't regret it later. She buried her face in my shirt. I felt like the luckiest man in the world! The temptation to do more than hold her was nearly overwhelming.

"Tarrant...I'm sorry...I'm ruining your shirt."

"It's fine" I said.

"Tarrant?"

"Yes?"

"Um...I..."

She tightly gripped my shirt and pulled herself toward me. She was...she was going  
to kiss me! Oh, God! All I could do was to listen to my sane consciousness and kiss  
her. I didn't quite notice the slight bulge in my pants or my heart ready to  
explode. I couldn't let Alice know.

"Oh! Alice you're finally up!" Emmy cried, intruding on our private moment.

I pulled back to trick Alice. I didn't want Emmy to see our little Tea party.

"Oh, sorry, did I interrupt something?" She giggled suspiciously.

"Emmy, it's not what you're thinking. Alice just needed a little comfort," I said.

"Um...no comment..." Alice whispered. I didn't mind.

Emmy sighed. "Fine." Then she walked over to the night stand and got the car keys.  
"I'm going to pick up some food. I'll be back soon."

And then she went out the door.

"Oh! And when I get back, I don't want to see people naked on the bed," she added, her head peeking back through the door.

"Emmy!" Alice and I yelled.

"'Kay! Just checking!" She laughed.

The door slammed shut. We both sighed in embarrassment.

"You know I was joking, right?" she teased.

"Go!" we both demanded.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave!" she complained.

She closed the door and everything fell silent. I felt my face burn but I didn't know about Alice. I was to embarrassed to look at her.

"Use protection!" Emmy yelled from outside the door.

I didn't even know what siblings were good for.

**~PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^ (it helps!)**

**Tell me what you think and what I should add in for the next chapter! ****No flames!**


End file.
